<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not your damn princess by randomfills (spnfanatic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351336">not your damn princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills'>randomfills (spnfanatic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Guilty Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, SPN kink meme fill, Self-Sacrificing Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, basically a fuck or die scenario, sam thinks dean is a princess, set sometime a little after they find the bunker, that needs to be rescued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reads a cursed book of fairytales and becomes convinced he is the dashing prince who must rescue and claim the princess in peril. Except there is no princess, but Cas finds the cure to the curse which is for someone to roleplay it out. Dean is not a big fan of having sex with somebody under the influence, especially his brother, but it’s that or Sam will keep looking for his horse, and a dragon to fight, and might even get himself into big trouble if he gets out of the bunker. Dean has Cas lock in him his room, to let Sam ‘rescue’ him, and then Sam fucks him on the bed. When the curse breaks, Sam is horrified, and Dean has to assure him it’s okay, there was no other way to fix things, and that they’ll get through this together.<br/><strong>https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/162590.html?thread=47982110#t47982110</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not your damn princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a terrible idea, Dean,” Castiel tells him for the third time.</p><p>Dean just rolls his eyes. He knows the angel’s right. It is a terrible idea, but they don’t really have another option. He crosses his arms, and gives Castiel one of those ‘No shit’ looks and the angel just stares back at him. “Dude, quit staring at me like that,” Dean finally says. “You’re the one who said the only way to cure my brother is for us to play it out.” He sees Castiel flinch at his harsh tone. He breathes out a small sigh, trying to calm down. It ain’t Castiel’s fault Sam had to be a dumbass and read from one of the books in the bunker’s library that happened to be <em>cursed</em>. Hell it isn’t even really Sam’s fault. He’d been trying to catalogue everything in the bunker starting with the massive library, the fucking <em>nerd</em>.</p><p>“I did say that,” Castiel admits, “but there has to be another way to cure him of his...curse that does not involve you and Sam having-” </p><p>Dean’s shaking his head even before he can finish the sentence, “No. No, Cas. There isn’t another way that doesn’t involve Sam getting out of the bunker and getting in heaps of trouble. I mean you’ve seen him, haven’t you?”</p><p>Castiel nods, “Of course, Dean. I was there with you when you had to lock him in the...dungeon.”</p><p>“Right. Well then you know it’s bad. Sam’s so deep under the influence of the curse, he thinks he’s some Disney prince ready to take on imaginary dragons and save a pretty damsel in distress. You get that if we don’t do this, and just let him loose, he’s gonna leave the bunker and harass some poor innocent woman and get arrested by some hick with a badge thinking he’s doing the right thing...or worse, some demon or supernatural thing is gonna find him and...I can’t let that happen, Cas.” This is probably as close to pleading Dean’s ever gotten with the angel in years and he sees Castiel’s defense finally start to crumble.</p><p>Castiel sighs and massages his temple with his fingers. He looks back at Dean, his eyes softening just a little as Dean tries to give him his best <em>Puppy Dog</em> eyes (it works for Sam almost all the time, so why can’t it work for Dean, right?) and he shakes his head and finally relents, “Fine. You Winchesters and your self-sacrificing. I swear.” </p><p>He takes a step back and Dean smiles. “Thank you, Cas,” he says.</p><p>Castiel gives him one final look, “This better work, Dean.”</p><p>“It will,” Dean replies. It will. It has to.</p><p>Castiel nods and swings the door shut with a swift motion of his hand. Dean hears the lock click in place and goes to sit on his bed. He can hear Castiel’s footsteps echo in the hall. It gets fainter and fainter, until Dean can’t hear anything anymore. He lays down, looking up at the ceiling. He can hear his heart thundering in his chest. Castiel isn’t wrong. This is pretty stupid and messed up, even for them. But Dean isn’t wrong either. If they don’t do this, if <em>Dean</em> doesn’t do this, Sam’s gonna end up someplace worse. The curse has to play out and it’s better Dean than some poor unsuspecting chick in the outside world. At least Dean can handle this. </p><p>He sighs, realizing that probably the worst part about this curse has got to be the <em>waiting</em>. He knows Castiel out there doing his best to explain to Sam that there is a princess that needs to be rescued here in the bunker (AKA Dean). No need to leave and try to find a horse to ride or dragons to fight. He’s trying not to imagine what’s going to happen when Sam opens the door and ‘saves’ him. </p><p>He hasn’t even noticed that he has his eyes squeezed shut until he hears the door clicking open. He sits up quickly as Sam storms in, looking around the room for any threats that he might have to vanquish with the demon knife (the one they let him keep instead of the angelic blade in case he decides Castiel is lying and is actually a dragon in disguise). After a moment, he seems satisfied enough to sheath the knife and then he’s looking toward the bed, at Dean.</p><p>Dean swallows, suddenly nervous now that he has his brother’s undivided attention. Sam’s eyes soften and he smiles as he approaches Dean in long, deliberate strides. Dean’s never noticed how attractive Sam is until now. He’s only ever thought of him as his baby brother, one of the few people who Dean’s only ever thought of as family since Dad’s death. But here, now, after everything they’ve been through, he can’t deny how that soft smile seems to brighten Sam’s face like the sun’s shining on him. It’s genuine and Dean wonders briefly when’s the last time he’s ever seen his brother genuinely happy. It’s the curse, he knows that. The curse ripped Sam’s memories of dying and losing people and made him into something he isn’t and-</p><p>“So you’re the princess that needed to be saved,” Sam says, jolting Dean back to reality. Sam’s gotten closer, a lot closer and he’s kneeling beside the bed, and taking Dean’s head in both hands and staring up into his wide eyes. Dean almost backs away in surprise but Sam follows him, pulling him to the edge of the bed, and says, “Shh, it’s okay now, princess. The angel outside told me everything. He said I needed to come save you, that you’re under a terrible curse. I’m here now, and I’m going to help you break it.” </p><p>Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, before he remembers it’s part of the plan. Right. Everything’s going the way they hoped. He licks his lips, suddenly nervous again. “Thank you,” he says softly to Sam. </p><p>Sam just smiles again and starts to take off his shirt. Dean can’t help but stare because this is happening. This is real. Sam notices when Dean hasn’t made any move to take off any of his clothes and he frowns and pauses, “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Dean shakes from his stupor, “Uh, n-no.” He swallows and starts to slowly take off his jacket, and then his tee shirt. Sam’s already back to pulling his pants off and before Dean knows it, they’re both naked and Sam’s climbing on the bed, his thigh touching Dean’s bare skin.</p><p>“So, how do you want to do this?” Sam asks and Dean’s not quite sure how to answer that question. Dean can feel himself flush, his cheeks burning and Sam leans back with a frown. “You know to break the curse, we have to have sex. I have to fuck you,” Sam says.</p><p>Dean clears his throat. He knows he has to play the part or this isn’t going to work but this is his brother who he’s known all his life, and he’s never once thought about the kid’s sex life, never wanted to. So yeah it’s hard. But he also knows if he doesn’t do this, then Sam’s gonna be stuck thinking he’s some dooey eyed prince charming that has to slay dragons and find some other princess to save, and dammit, like hell is he going to let that happen. He’s got the fucking cure, he can save Sammy. All he has to do is man up and let his baby brother fuck him and boom, no more curse.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Sam’s asking, reaching forward to touch Dean’s face. He tries not to flinch as he feels Sam caress his cheek gently, like he’d shatter into a million different pieces if he touches him any harder. His eyes are looking at Dean with almost adoration and Dean has to squash the urge to squeeze his eyes closed because he can’t stand that look on Sam’s face. He fucking hates chick flick moments.</p><p>
  <em>“You know the plan, Cas?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Dean. Don’t worry. I’ll play my part, but you also have to play your part, if we’re to cure Sam.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah. I won’t fuck this up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dean, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? We can find another way-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Cas. You know there isn’t another way. We have to do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dean…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, man. Don’t worry about me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Play the fucking role, Winchester. Just gotta man up and let your baby brother fuck you in the ass. Sammy will be cured and things will go back to normal and we won’t even have to talk about it afterwards because everything is going to be fine. Because everything ALWAYS ends up fine.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Well, just nervous but uh, I’m ready. Ready when you are,” Dean says. He takes a deep breath. This is part of the curse, the only way to bring his brother back. </p><p>“Nothing to be nervous about,” Sam tells him. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>‘That’s not really the problem,’ Dean wants to say, but he can’t because then he’d have to admit their brothers and that would break the illusion. He forces a smile and says instead, “Thanks. That’s, uh, very kind of you.” It feels weird, talking to Sam like this, like they don’t know each other but Sam doesn’t notice. He’s smiling again and leaning forward, grabbing the back of Dean’s head and pulling him closer so they’re just inches apart, and Dean can feel his breath ghost on his skin. He shivers a little and Sam chuckles a little before pressing his lips on Dean’s.</p><p>The kiss is light and brief and takes Dean by surprise. Sam pulls back after a moment and pushes Dean gently down onto the pillow. He blinks up at Sam, a little dazed before Sam leans down and starts to nibble on his ear. Dean can’t help the moan, surprised by how sensitive he is there. Sam pauses after a moment and sits back up, “So, again, I have to ask. How do you want to do this?” At Dean’s confusion, he clarifies, “Face up or down?”</p><p>Dean flushes when he finally realizes what Sam’s asking and he says quickly, “Down.” If he’s going to get fucked by Sammy, he doesn’t really wanna see it. Sam doesn’t seem to mind. He’s already getting off Dean so that Dean can switch positions. With his ass facing Sam, he feels even more exposed and he only has a brief amount of time to wonder if he’s chosen correctly. </p><p>He almost jolts when he suddenly feels a warm hand on his ass, and Sam’s leaning forward and saying, “Relax, princess. I told you I’ll be gentle. I don’t want to hurt you. Just trust me, okay?”</p><p>Dean finds himself nodding and trying to relax. It seems to be working because then Sam’s rubbing slow circles just above his ass and is whispering, “Good, you’re doing real good. I’m going to finger you open now. Is that okay?”</p><p>The massage is making him feel a little more relaxed and he almost doesn’t hear what Sam just said. Then the words sink in and his eyes widen, because it sounds like Sam’s going to go in dry and even if it’s just a finger, Dean knows from experience it’s still going to hurt a lot. Panicked, he jerks forward and says, “Uh, lube. Can you use lube first? It’s in the drawer.”</p><p>Sam nods and pulls back. “Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry. I almost forgot.” He looks a little ashamed.</p><p>Dean doesn’t want to make this any more awkward for the two of them so he says, “You don’t gotta apologize. Just go get it.”</p><p>Sam nods again and goes to retrieve the lube and uncaps the bottle. He squirts a little on his finger for Dean to see. Then he sits back behind Dean. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Dean visibly relaxes again. He swallows and nods, “Yeah. Go ahead now.”</p><p>He tries not to tense when he feels Sam’s finger probe his hole. It’s going to hurt no matter what. Dean’s only ever had anal sex a few times and he can’t help but tense just a little as Sam pushes his finger in. His muscles clench around Sam’s finger and Sam has to tell him to relax again. It’s hard but Dean does after the first couple times Sam’s able to push and pull his finger in and out. Then once he’s able to finally get used to the feeling of the intrusion, Sam’s adding another finger and Dean’s sucking in a deep breath because it hurts but at the same time it feels kind of good too.</p><p>Dean can’t help the groan that rips from his throat as Sam’s adding a third finger. He finds himself clenching the sheets under him as Sam’s pumping his fingers in and out at a faster pace. He can feel his dick starting to get interested and he thinks he should be horrified at enjoying this so much (because this is Sammy and he’s not even really self-aware right now) but Sam’s leaning forward and whispering how good he’s taking this and to just let go and enjoy himself because there’s nothing to be ashamed about and dear god does Dean want to believe him, he wants to believe so bad his heart aches. But it isn’t right and he can’t but then Sam’s other hand is snaking under him to grab his dick and Dean’s gasping in surprise because that is totally unexpected and not quite part of the plan but he’s gotta go with it because Sam’s already deep in this and Dean’s afraid anything he does will break the illusion and they have to keep the illusion. They’re so fucking close. </p><p>Sam’s pumping his dick to full hardness at the same time he’s fingering Dean. “Even if this is a curse, I’m going to make it good for you,” he says as he continues to jack Dean off.</p><p>Dean can feel himself on the edge of an orgasm as Sam pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock. He can feel the pressure at his hole and gasps as Sam slowly pushes in. He hasn’t let up on Dean’s dick and Dean’s vision starts to blur at the duo sensations of pleasure and pain. Sam’s not even fully seated in him when he tugs Dean’s dick one last time and says, “Come for me,” and Dean’s doing just that, an orgasm exploding out of him. Sam groans as he feels cum leaking from Dean’s dick and on his hand, through his fingers. </p><p>He starts to fuck in and out of Dean, picking up pace, as Dean, sleepy and sated, slumps under him. Dean groans as Sam pushes back in. It still hurts but he can’t deny it also feels pretty damn good. Dean closes his eyes and tries to pretend it’s someone else and not his brother who’s grunting and fucking into him. Luckily it doesn’t take long for Sam to also reach his orgasm. He pulls out of Dean quickly and Dean can feel his brother’s dick on his ass as he spills his load on him. </p><p>Sam collapses on the bed next to him and smiles, “That was good, wasn’t it?” He looks dazed and sleepy.</p><p>Dean tries to smile back, hoping it doesn’t look as forced as he feels it is. “Yeah. It was good.”</p><p>“Good,” Sam says, stifling a yawn. He’s looking at Dean with a little concern and he says, “Do you think that was enough to break the curse?”</p><p>Dean swallows and turns to look up at the ceiling. It better be, he thinks. “I think so,” he says out loud. “All we’ve gotta do now is wait.”</p><p>
  <em>“So how do we know if we succeed?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sam should be back to his normal self in half an hour after the intercourse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, great. Uh, what happens if we fail?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then he’ll be stuck like that until we can come up with a different way. It’ll be alright, Dean. We will fix your brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, of course. I ain’t worried.”</em>
</p><p>Sam stretches out on the bed as he yawns again. “How long do we have to wait?’</p><p>“Half an hour,” Dean says.</p><p>“Oh. Okay. That’s not so bad,” Sam says, turning on his side. Dean can see his smile out of the corner of his eye. “You don’t mind if I take a nap then?”</p><p>“No, no, of course not.”</p><p>“Great. Thanks,” Sam says.</p><p>Dean sighs as he watches his brother close his eyes. He’s never seen his brother look so peaceful before. After all the shit that’s happened to them, it’s been hard for any of them to be happy these days, and he wonders just for a moment if they did the right thing. Yes, his brother was cursed, but he was also happy. For the first time, since they’d been kids, Dean thinks Sam had truly been happy. He didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he smiled at Dean, it’d been genuine, and his eyes had been bright and unguarded. His heart clenches when he thinks about what his brother’s going to wake to. What is Dean really pulling Sam back into? Just pain and heartache and tiredness. </p><p>In a way, this almost feels like betrayal.</p><p>But betrayal or not, Dean knows he’s doing the right thing. Even if it doesn’t feel like it. Their lives as hunters are way better than being stuck under a curse. He keeps telling himself he’s doing the right thing, up until thirty long minutes have passed and Sam’s eyes are actually fluttering open. </p><p>Dean’s already put on clothes and eating a sandwich he’s made. He even put Sam’s clothes on for him. “Dean?” Sam’s voice, low and hoarse, has Dean looking over at the bed. Sam’s already sitting up, his hand coming up to rub his forehead. He still looks tired and a little more than confused to find himself in Dean’s room. Dean sets his sandwich, half eaten, on the plate and waits with bated breath. He can practically see the gears turning in Sam’s head as he tries to piece together what happened. He’s been hoping Sam wouldn’t remember the curse.</p><p>But when Sam’s looking at him in wide eyed horror, he feels his heart twinge, and he knows the Winchesters can never fucking catch a break. “D-Dean?” Sam’s gasping has Dean rushing over to his side. He’s hunched over and shaking and when Dean reaches over to touch him on the shoulder, Sam flinches so hard he nearly falls back. It makes Dean recoil his hand, like he’s just been burnt.</p><p>“Oh god, Dean, I...did I…” He’s pulling his knees up to his chest and Dean can barely see Sam’s face with his hair covering it. But he doesn’t need to see his face to know Sam’s really upset. His shoulders are shaking hard and he can see Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around his knees, his fingers digging painfully into his jeans. He wants to pull his baby brother into a hug but he can’t move, he’s rooted in place, paralyzed by shock and fear and <em>guilt.</em> </p><p>“God...Dean, I...I fucked you, man,” Sam says, piercing through Dean’s thoughts. “Oh my god. I fucked you. Like for real, fucked you. Did you even want it?”</p><p>“Hey, hey, wait, slow down,” Dean says quickly when he can finally talk. He’s on the bed in seconds, reaching out and pulling Sam into a fierce hug. “It’s okay, little brother. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. You were cursed. Sammy, do you hear me? You were the one cursed, okay? And the only way to break it was for you to rescue and fuck someone so it had to me. It had to be me and I knew what I was signing up for.”</p><p>“H-how can you say that? How can you even stand to look at me?” Sam’s sobbing into his shoulder and Dean’s hugging him even tighter because Sam needs this, he needs Dean to say everything’s okay, everything’s going to be okay. “I...I fucking raped you, Dean. You didn’t want it, and I...I forced myself on you.”</p><p>No. Dean’s already shaking his head. He pulls back and forces Sam to meet his eyes. “No, Sammy. You didn’t rape me. You were <em>cursed</em>. And I did what I had to do to break it. And it worked and you’re you again. And, and we’re going to get through this, okay?” He doesn’t let go of his brother until he gets a nod and then he pulls Sam back into another tight hug. He can hear Sam’s breath hitch, can feel his throat as he swallows. “We’re going to be okay.”</p><p>“How do you...know that, Dean?”</p><p>“Because we always are.”</p><p>It’s a lie, but it runs off his tongue smooth and easy and Sam doesn’t refute it, probably too tired to do anything but cling to Dean as he reaches up to smooth out his hair with gentle strokes. Dean’s a little relieved and he lets himself think, just for a brief moment, that it can become the truth. It’s just gonna take some time. They’ll work through it. They have to.</p><p>Because there ain’t no Dean if there ain’t no Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>